


A Simple Gift

by erinmar13



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinmar13/pseuds/erinmar13
Summary: Ryder calls in some favors in order to surprise Suvi with a gift.





	A Simple Gift

Ryder leaned against the podium, fidgeting with her omni-tool. What was she so nervous about? All she was doing was planning a surprise for Suvi, there was no reason for it. Anxious energy building again, she took a lap around the podium, checking each terminal for the fourth time. Kallo finally left the bridge and came down the gangway. Ryder’s body hummed with electricity. She bounced on her toes, trying to seem casual.

 

Kallo approached her. “You needed to speak with me, Ryder? Is something wrong?”

 

“No no. I mean yes, but no.” Kallo blinked at her. Ryder ran a hand down her face. “No, nothing’s wrong. I wanted to ask you something…about Suvi.”

 

“About Suvi? Why don’t you ask her yourself? Oh…” His black eyes widened as his Salarian brain put all the pieces together. Suvi’s uncharacteristic upbeat and giggly demeanor, Ryder had been paying more attention lately. “You’re the reason she’s been so happy lately.” Ryder blushed. Kallo smiled, there was certainly an appeal to human courtship. “What do you need?”

 

“Where does Suvi keep her tea?”

 

“What an odd question.” He thought for a moment, pouring through memories. "It’s in a square red box in the galley. I think she keeps it on the top shelf. It has an angry face on the lid. She didn’t want anyone using the last bit of tea in Andromeda, thought the angry face would keep everyone out of it.”

 

“Awesome. Thank you. Oh, it’s a surprise, so please don’t tell Suvi I asked.”

 

Kallo chuckled to himself. Salarian courtship was so matter-of-fact, all business. There was no time for romantic gestures. Maybe they could change that now; new galaxy, new rules. He was more than happy to help bring some joy to his best friend. “No problem, Ryder. You will tell me what it’s about when you’re done?”

 

Ryder smirked. “Oh, I’m sure Suvi will tell you all about it.”

 

Kallo returned to the bridge while Ryder headed down to the galley. She poked around, opening each cabinet. She was unsuccessful the first time, which perturbed her. Vetra came in for a snack. Distracted by their Pathfinder rummaging through the cabinets, she leaned back on the table to watch. With each new open door, Ryder’s frustration grew, to the point here she began swearing under her breath. “Ryder.”

 

“What?” Her tone was unusually gruff.

 

“Do you need some help?” Vetra offered.

 

“No. Wait, yes.” Ryder turned to Vetra. “You’re tall.”

 

 “Very astute.” Vetra snarked.

 

Ryder gave her a look. “Can you look on the top shelf for a square red container?”

 

Vetra took a step, crossing the small space in a single stride. She reached up to retrieve a small container. “You mean this one?”

 

Ryder lit up. “Yes. Thank you.”

 

“You better be careful. Whoever that belongs to is going to be very upset if you take it. See,” Vetra pointed to the face drawn on the lid. “It has angry eyebrows and everything.”

 

“Oh, I promise she won’t be angry at me. Just don’t say anything about this?” Ryder pulled open the box and an earthy scent wafted out. She took a small pinch and placed it into a glass vial. Ryder capped it and replaced the lid on Suvi’s box. “Can you put it back, please?”

 

“If you tell me what I’m not supposed to tell anyone about.” Ryder groaned, but divulged her scheme. “That’s sweet.”

 

“I have Sid to thank for the idea.”

 

“Really? How’s that?”

 

Ryder smiled. “You should look up videos of cats.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ryder met Dr. Camden in hydroponics. “Can you do me a favor?” She expounded on the details and he agreed. She passed him the small glass bottle.

 

Only one person left to talk to.

 

 

 

Cora was surprised when Ryder knocked on her door. Since becoming Pathfinder, they hadn’t had the most open relationship. So it was surely a shock when Ryder asked for a favor.

 

“I like to know what I’m signing up for before agreeing.” Cora explained.

 

“It’s nothing really. You’ll probably enjoy it.” Ryder was suddenly self-conscious. Cora’s by-the-book attitude always left her feeling out of place, like showing up to prom in a t-shirt and jeans. “How are the plants coming along?”

 

Cora smiled “They’re doing great. SAM and I have managed to create a program to keep track of hydration and nutrient levels in the soil. And through sampling and SAM crunching the data, I know the optimum levels for each species.

 

“Do you have room for one more?”

 

Cora’s smile grew. “Absolutely. Do you have something specific in mind?”

 

Ryder smiled broad. “Yes, actually. But it’ll be at least a few weeks, maybe a month. I hope not that long though.” Ryder sneered, realizing the long wait ahead of her.

 

“Pathfinder?”

 

Ryder shook her head. “Sorry you’ve got some time to make space if you need to. It’s not ready quite yet. Thank you, Cora. This means a lot to me.”

 

“Any time, Pathfinder.” Ryder turned to leave. “Ryder.” She stopped, turning back. “I mean it.”

 

Ryder nodded. “Same goes for you too.”

 

* * *

  

Ryder checked her messages with such frequency over the next week that SAM finally offered to scan each message as it came in with the assurance to notify her when an email came from Dr. Camden. The waiting drove her crazy, but at least there were plenty of distractions.

 

It was another week and a half before Dr. Camden sent word to the Pathfinder. Ryder immediately called for a trip to the Nexus. She had the samples spirited on board while Suvi was working in the science lab. “Cora,” Ryder called over the comms. “Remember that favor I asked for? I’ve got a crate coming in from hydroponics for you. Set up as many as you can? SAM has more details if you need any.”

 

“I’ll take care of it, Ryder.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner that evening, Ryder pulled Cora into the hall. “Did you get everything set up yet?”

 

Cora nodded. “Sure did.”

 

“Do you mind giving me some time alone with Suvi, to show her?” Ryder asked.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Good, good. We shouldn’t be long, I’ll let you know when we’ve cleared out.”

 

“Oh, Ryder. Just one thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Pathfinder, respectfully, please don’t have sex on my desk.” Cora smiled coyly to herself as Ryder’s face flushed bright red.

 

Ryder coughed slightly before responding simply. “Request granted.” She headed off to get Suvi.

 

She was in the kitchen, preparing an after dinner tea. She smiled at Ryder as she came up. “Some traditions you just can’t help. I don’t know what I’ll do when I finally run out. Do you think the Angarans have tea? Probably not, they seem a bit utilitarian for such a comfort.”

 

“They might have something, you could ask Jaal. If they don’t, you could always introduce the idea. Coffee too. I bet they’d love that.” Ryder grinned. “But I came to tell you, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

“Oh?” Suvi’s face brightened. “I do love surprises. What is it?”

 

“Come with me.” Ryder took her hand and led her up the ladder and down the gangway to Cora’s room.

 

Suvi was flustered, she hadn’t been into any of the more private places the crew had assigned for themselves. “What are we doing in Cora’s room? Is she okay with us being here, she seems like the type who needs her personal space.”

 

“I spoke to her, she’s fine with it. Didn’t mind at all. Besides, she’s helping me with this surprise.” Ryder assured her.

 

“Oh is she now? What could it possibly be then?”

 

Ryder let the question hang in the air as the door opened and she walked up to a planter tray full of the smallest green stems. “This is for you.”

 

Suvi looked at the plants, then up at Ryder, confusion wrinkling her brow. “Ryder, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

Ryder smiled. She spoke gently. “If you could have one plant from the Milky Way, what would it be?”

 

Suvi thought. Suddenly her face lit up. “Ryder, you didn’t? Did you? But how?”

 

Ryder beamed with pride. “I took a sample from your box and got Dr. Camden to clone it. He managed to get a small set of seedling from it. And now Cora is going to water them and tend them until they are ready to harvest and then… Well, we can do that together, if you want.”

 

“Oh, Ryder. Of course I’d want to.” She looked over the tiny tea plants in the tray. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

 

Ryder looked at her with warm eyes. “I’d do anything for you.”

 

Suvi blushed as Ryder pulled her in close. “Oh, Ryder. You know just what to say, don’t you?”

 

Ryder flashed a crooked smile. “At least when it comes to you.” She kissed her deeply.

 

Suvi pulled back and nuzzled her forehead. “Come on, now. Let’s give Cora her room back.” She took Ryder’s hand and led her down to the Pathfinder’s suite, giggling softly the whole way.


End file.
